Discovered
by TheShiningDarkness
Summary: A rumor about another Florian out side of Daath is spreading so the group need to find out who he is and what to do with him.
1. The Cause

First thing first, I don't own anything from Tales of the Abyss.

May contain spoiler about Ion.

I forget about the continent with Kaitzoor on it, the biggest one, but I think it's Rugnica Plain. And... I'm not good at giving titles so sorry...

Well to the story!

* * *

**Discovered**

**The Cause**

* * *

_Where is it? Where am I?  
_

_Who… am I?_

.:+:._  
_

"Aniiise!" the green hair hugged the girl as she came out from the meeting room.

"Whoa whoa, Florian! Don't jump at me like that. I was almost fall!" the brown haired girl said, Florian still hugging her.

"But, I'm bored. Pamela is doing her work so she can't play with me now," he released her; "You're the only one I can ask to."

"But Florian, I still have meetings to go. So I can't play with you right now," she looked at him.

"Aww, then what should I do, Anise?"

"Why don't you play in the cathedral's center garden? Or maybe you can read books in the library." She replied.

"I have been there many times whenever I wait for you and I have read all the books in the library." He pouted.

"Well…" as she thought of another way, a voice called her, "Fon Master Anise, Grand Maestro Tritheim calls you to attend the meeting right now."

"I'm coming! Tell him I'll be there in a second!" she answered the call and back to Florian just to meet his sad face which she couldn't endure to see, "Okay, okay. I won't be long for this one so wait in the library. I'll meet you there as soon as I finish, kay?" she held his hand tight as a sign of promise. Florian nodded and gave her a big smile, "Okay!"

With that, Anise left him and he walked toward the library. Entering the library, he heard voices mentioning his name but when he turned to see the people, they turned their bodies so Florian ignored it. He went in and directly turned left. He looked at the second shelf from the right to find a new book or which he wanted to read again. Unfortunately, there's no new book so he picked a book which explained about the Daathic Fonic Arte, which was used by the Fon Master for generations. While he was reading at the most left table, again, he heard someone mentioned his name but he couldn't know who it is.

After an hour passed, loud steps were heard from outside the library and when it stopped the door opened, "Florian!" she slammed the door hard enough to draw everyone's attention. "Anise!" he closed the book and ran to her. "Finally, my job's done! Let's go outside, Florian!" she grabbed his wrist and brought outside the cathedral. Outside was a bit cloudy but it was refreshing so that's okay with them. They went to the left side of Daath and visited a cookie shop. Anise bought some for herself and her mother, of course she treated Florian too for some blueberry flavor cookies. After that, it was dusk and Anise had another meeting to go that day, so they returned to the cathedral. Florian was satisfied so he released Anise willingly. He then wanted to rest in the former Fon Master's room up ahead so he went right and was about to activate the Fonic Glyph when he heard someone said that they saw him outside the Daath. He didn't understand about it and those people already out from the room. He activated the Fonic Glyph and up ahead he went to his room and rested.

The next day, he descended and went to Tatlin's room but Anise wasn't there. He sighed and went to the cathedral's center garden, there were many plants. He sat on the grass and started picking up the flowers to make a flower crown. However, more and more people were staring at him like he was a criminal, it made him uneasy until a voice called him, "Florian."

He stopped his work and turned his face, Anise was running to him and there's Tear not too far behind her, "Here you are, Florian. I was looking for you."

She gasped, "Tear came today and she's free now. Let's go to some places down there!"

Tear finally near him, "Good morning, Florian. How are you?" Tear smiled, "Tear!" he stood up and hugged Tear, "I'm fine. Very fine. How about you?"

"I'm fine too, thank you. You don't have works to do Anise?" She faced the female Fon Master.

"Nope. I finished all yesterday so today I'm free, just like you." She put her hands on her waist, "Now then where will we go?"

"Anywhere's fine with me."

Anise led the way and Florian held Tear's hand. They went to the square and luckily there were birds on the ground so they approached them. But again, Daath's people were staring at Florian, little by little, Florian moved beside Anise.

"Hey, Anise." He started.

"Yeah?"

"I wonder why people are staring at me. Not just here, in the cathedral too. And I heard them mentioned my name several times. And-" his explanation was cut off by a little girl that suddenly beside him. "Hey, are you Florian?" she asked.

"Umm… yes, you're right. What is it?" he replied gently.

The little girl also bent down, "Umm, mom said that there's someone who just like you out there, about the Rugnican Plains area." She stated.

When they heard that, both Anise and Tear's eyes were widened. "Tear, could it be…" Anise started and Tear cut it, "We don't have any proof yet. Did your mother see it herself?" Tear asked the girl.

"No. she said she heard it from people around her." She said innocently. Anise became more confused and Florian added, "Umm Anise, actually I was about to tell you that. When I was on my way to my room, some oracle knights said that they saw me outside of Daath." This made the two sure of what happened and Anise suddenly panicked by herself, "This must be! Oh my, what should we do!" she held her head and started to spin it. Tear who was still bending when Anise shout like that finally stood up and said, "Calm down, Anise. Panic won't get you anywhere."

"But seriously Tear, this is a serious problem." She yelled.

"I know that. But if you don't calm down, you won't know what to do and here, you will perplexed Florian by doing that." Then she face the little girl, "Thank you for the information." She patted her and told her to back to her mother. Still, Anise was panicking while Florian tried to calm her down. Tear sighed and at last, Anise grabbed Tear's hand and asked her, "Tear, did you go here by ship?"

"N-no, since I had some official businesses in different cities, I borrowed the Albiore II," she replied after she startled a bit by Anise's grab.

"Then let's go. You too Florian," with that she dragged the two fast enough, "Where to?" Tear and Florian asked in the same time.

Anise pretended like as if she didn't hear that and dragged them along to the cathedral, to her room where she took Tokunaga then still leading the way, Anise went to the Daath's entrance. Just a few metres away from Daath, the Albiore was there. Noelle was maintaining its machine when she finally noticed the group approaching.

"Hi there! Tear, you are not going to stay in Daath?" she asked with confused face.

"Well I planned to but we now have a serious problem to solve and here Anise was dragging me and Florian along to here." She explained thing completely.

"I'm sorry, Noelle, but can we board now?" Anise asked the pilot.

"Of course, Fon Master Anise. I'll prepare things before we go." Noelle went into the Albiore.

Anise, Tear and Florian followed her and after they were all in, Tear asked Anise once again. "Where are we going, Anise?"

"Isn't it obvious? To Grand Chokmah!"

.:+:.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

Feel free to review, I need it, really need it to improve my writing.


	2. Seeking the Truth

I tried my best to remember how they speak. If there's OOC... I'm really sorry!

The second part now!

* * *

**Discovered**

**Seeking The Truth**

* * *

.:+:.

In the Theor Forest, the wind blew gently through the trees. The soldiers were all on their posts. It was peace and quiet until a green haired boy walked to the south entrance of the forest.

"Who are you?" the soldier was aware of his presence

"_. . . ."_

No respond from him. He faced the soldier with empty eyes. His face showed no expression. He wore simple cream clothing just like a poor one.

Again, the soldier asked him, "Who are you? What do you need?"

The boy looked at his surrounding and then left without words. The soldier called him but he didn't turn so he let him be.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Albiore had landed near Grand Chokmah and the passengers were already in the city. The Fon Master led the way while Tear and Florian followed her.

"Where are we going, Anise?" Florian asked.

"To meet Emperor Peony," she said, "Where else you expect?"

The three went across the shops and bridge. The city itself didn't change much since their last visit. Firstly, they went to the castle and asked an audience with the emperor to one of the guards

"I'm Fon Master Anise of the Order of Lorelei. I ask an audience with his majesty, Emperor Peony," she said firmly.

The guard gave her a salute and replied, "I'm sorry, but his majesty is having another guest to meet. So I can't let you go in."

"Oh, come on. It's urgent. Tell him it's a worldwide problem," She convinced him.

"I'm sorry. I was ordered not to let anyone get in."

Anise was disappointed and sighed. Tear told her maybe Peony had been busy since that final battle and suggested to find Jade. Anise agreed and went to Jade's office but he wasn't there that time so for the second time, Anise wore a long face and gave a long sigh. They finally sat on the bench near the bridge right before the castle region. Anise was yelling all her anger out as Florian was gazing at the waterfall. Tear enjoyed the breeze and was about to close her eyes when he saw a familiar blond man was crossing the bridge. She examined him for a while then she ran toward him. "Guy!"

The blond reacted at that call and waved his hand, "Tear!" Knowing that, Anise dashed to him too but all she got was his scream and a distance between them. "Booo, you even haven't overcome your phobia?" she pouted, "Get used to it already!"

"If you dash to me like that, there's no way I won't afraid!" he yelled.

After some seconds or so, Guy approached them slowly and asked, "Why are you all here?"

"Actually I want to meet the Emperor but he has another guest with him," Anise said. "Oh you mean Natalia? She's on her official trip throughout the world and now she's talking with his majesty," Guy replied.

Guy then offered to go to his mansion near the castle just behind the military base. He also said that there's someone they might miss so they agreed. It's not too far from the military base and when they arrived, a large gate welcomed them. There're two guards who opened it for them and the first thing they saw is a very beautiful garden full with plants and flowers.

"Wow! What a wonderful garden," Anise stared at the garden. Florian walked to a side where butterflies played above yellow flowers. His mouth opened and when he was about to speak something, a loud voice suddenly interrupted him, "Guy, what took you so long? You said you just wanted to walk around the city." A red haired man came out from the mansion and walked toward the blond noble. Not until half of his way, he stopped because he realized that his bestfriend was with other people. But after he knew who they were, he continued his steps, "Hi Tear," he greeted. "Luke? What are you doing here?" she said a bit surprised, "You said in your letter you were in Baticul a few days ago."

"Oh that. Just a day after I sent it, I received a letter from Guy. He invited me to his mansion so… I came here," he looked nervous but he then continued, "Why are you here?"

"Anise dragged me here because of a problem," Tear replied.

"Anise?"

Just when he said that, Anise dashed to him and hugged him. "Luke, I miss you so much!" she said.

"Whoa, don't hug me like that. Get off!" Luke released her hug from him and then he saw Florian was there too, it made him confused. "Why is Florian here too?" he asked. Anise's face changed to serious one and said that it would be better to talk about it inside.

* * *

In the living room, they sat on sofas and the maid served them some drinks. Florian and Tear were still in the garden. And so, Anise started her story with a question, "Have you heard about another Florian out there?" It shocked both of them but Guy tried to stay calm, "No. I haven't heard of it."

_So… they haven't heard it. But, why did that girl mention the Rugnica Plain? _Anise thought and continued, "Okay, now I'll tell you. I heard that someone who is similar to Florian is in the Rugnica Plain, near Grand Chokmah. However, I don't know the details and it's a rumor."

"Then… could it be…" Luke seemed hesitate to ask her but she knew what he wanted to ask and answered it firmly, "Yes. I think so too."

Luke's eyes widened. He didn't want to believe what she said. Silence occurred among them until Guy broke it, "If it's true then… what will you do?"

This question was a question Anise didn't want to hear. What would she do? She couldn't think any. Anise didn't have an answer for that question. "I… I don't know…." She finally said. Just after she said that, suddenly the door opened and it revealed Florian and Tear behind it. However, that Tear held two leashes of rappigs made Guy surprised and he ran to her quickly, "Jade! Luke! What are you doing here?" he took those leashes from Tear and when he lifted up his head he glanced a figure with blue Malkuth military uniform, it's Jade.

"Jade, why are you here?" he asked.

"Well, well Guy, that's not a good attitude to greet someone who just arrive and help you," he smirked and as always, he put his hands in his pockets.

"Help me? What do you-… Oh, I forgot to walk the rappigs this morning!" he said aloud. _But it's just Jade and Luke… that's mean… _Guy already thought for the worst actually but he dared himself to asked Jade, "Did you take other rappigs to walk?" Jade let a small sigh out and replied him, "Even if it is his majesty's wish, in my old age I don't have any power to walk those energetic rappigs…" in that time, Guy was relieved but then Jade cleared his throat and added, "Is what I want to say but perhaps we can't deny the truth, can we?"

Guy's skin was paler when he saw Jade smiled, or smirked actually. The blond apologized to him as many as he could and Jade's answer was, "Oh well we can't turn the time back," then he faced Anise who was behind Guy, still sitting on the sofa, "By the way, I got a message from a soldier in my office that you searched for me. What is it Anise?" he said as he walked to her. Anise told him everything and let Jade thought for a while. "I've never heard of it either. But it's just a rumor… even you heard it from a child," he said. "But, Florian said it himself. He heard people see him outside of Daath himself!" Anise said rather loud.

"It's strange enough you know. That girl said 'he' was in Rugnica Plain near Grand Chokmah," Guy said then Luke added, "But no one even talked about it."

Tear who was quiet since, finally said, "Why don't we go check it?"

Everyone looked at Tear and agreed. When everyone had stood up and about to go, Anise was still sitting until Florian called her name, "Anise, come on." "Okay," she said.

In front of the castle, there was a soldier approaching Jade and said that the Emperor wanted to meet him. And so, the group went to the audience room in the castle and met the Emperor except Guy who brought Jade and Luke to Emperor's room.

"Yo, Jade and all of you. How are you?" Peony greeted them.

"Uh.. We're fine, your majesty," Luke replied.

"What's with that spirit? Have a little more spirit," he said.

"Your majesty, if you just want to joke, there's no need to call me you know," Jade uttered.

"Come on, Jade. It's better to be happy than in a sad mood," he said with smile but then his face changed to a serious one. "I had a message from the guard that Fon Master Anise from the order of Lorelei came to meet me. I bet it'll be a serious problem so I had to call you."

Anise went forward and told him about the rumor but again, he didn't know anything about it. Anise then asked him, "Your majesty, do Malkuth have the documents of '_it_'?"

Even she just mentioned it as '_it_', Peony understood and replied that all of fomicry research documents were in the intelligence division and he could ask one to take that. "Could I make one more request, Your Majesty?" Jade asked him. "What is it?"

"Could you take care of Florian for a while? We have something we must do," he said.

"I don't see why not. I can have him play with my cute rappigs," he smiled.

Then Peony stood up and led the way to his room, the other followed him. In the room, Guy was feeding the rappigs and stuff. "Good morning, Gailardia," Peony greeted him. "Good morning, Your Majesty."

They came in and Peony took cute little Jade to his hug. Tear… she went beside Guy who was feeding Luke now. _He's so cute _ she thought while she patted him.

"Florian, can you stay here for a while? I want to go somewhere," Anise said.

"I don't go with you, Anise?" he asked

"Not this time, Florian. But you can play with the Emperor's rappigs here," she smiled.

Florian turned his face to Peony and to his rappigs. He remembered the last time he had been here and it was fun so he agreed. "I leave him in your care, Your Majesty," Anise said with her eyes and Peony's met each other. "Of course, Fon Master," he replied.

Florian waved his hand as a goodbye and the group went outside the castle to find the truth.

Monsters were still roaming around but that didn't make them in trouble and continued the search. However, there's no result and Tear assumed that the person might be across of Theor Forest. So they got into the forest and went to the opposite side. When they reached the south entrance, two soldiers who guarded it saluted Jade and reported that someone with green hair and in poor clothing was here that morning but then he went away again.

That report hit the right target. Jade asked the direction of him and they pointed to the southeast. "Thank you, now go back to your duty," Jade said. "Right, Sir," they said and they back to their post. "It seems we have almost reached our target," Jade said again. Anise gulped and she was trembling. Luke noticed it and tried to calm her down, "Are you alright, Anise?" he asked and put his hand on her shoulder. "Yes, I'm fine," she replied.

"Okay, let's go."

That time was midday; the weather was nice, not too hot and not too cold. The wind blew slowly and gently. Luke was in front of the group like always. They searched through the woods there and finally reached the bridge which connected them to Engeve and St Binah.

Just when they went nearer and nearer to the bridge, Guy said, "Hey, what's that?" he pointed to the end of the bridge. The other followed his hand's direction and saw someone with green hair was standing there but, he was facing the opposite side. The group walked to him and when Luke tapped his shoulder, he turned his body. It made Tear gasped and Anise's eyes widened.

The other were also shocked when they saw his face, and as Anise was in the middle of them, she said with small voice in the silence,

"… Ion…"

.:+:.


	3. The Beginning of the End

My... It's hard to think of a story... I tried not to rush anything here.

Enjoy the story =D

* * *

**Discovered**

**The Beginning of the End**

* * *

.:+:.

"Then what will we do to him?" Tear asked.

"I don't know…." Anise looked down to the floor.

They were in Engeve, at the inn. They had also brought the boy. The boy just sat down quietly on the bed. Luke then walked to him and asked, "What's your name?" He didn't respond but he reacted to his voice. Jade that saw this, approached them and asked, "What are you called?"

"I was called I-03," he said.

The others were quiet until Jade explained, "Replicas aren't familiar with the word 'name' because they were just given their ID to memorize."

"Hey, Florian said once that other Ion's replicas are being held captive somewhere, right? How did he escape from there?" Luke asked.

"You're right." Guy looked at I-03 and asked about that. "I was in a cell with no one in it, just me alone. After a great earthquake, the wall broke and it led to the outer world. I escaped from there." I-03 explained.

"What about the others?'' asked Tear.

"The others? What are you talking about?" he asked back, "There's no one except me."

"Is that so…?" Tear mumbled.

"Anise, shouldn't you be back now? Florian will be worried about you." Guy said.

"But… What about him?" Anise still looked down.

"I'll accompany him." Luke said, "He's a replica just like me so I must look after him."

"I'm with you, Luke." Guy said with smile, "Ahh, it reminds me of you back there, Luke, when you was just a newborn."

"Sh- shut up."

"Very well then, I'll accompany Anise to Grand Chokmah. What about you, Tear?" Jade faced her.

"I- I'll stay here." She replied.

"Very well. I'll be taking the Albiore. You stay here." Jade said.

Jade and Anise returned to Grand Chokmah while other tree stayed with the replica.

.:+:.

In the Albiore, Anise just stayed quiet for the whole time until they arrived at the city. They both walked toward the palace. In front of the palace's gate, Anise stopped and called the colonel.

"Colonel, what are you going to do with him?" she asked.

"I'm afraid I still don't know. That depends on the documents and you as well." He replied and entered the palace.

Anise followed him and entered Peony's room to meet Florian. That time, Anise tried to be cheerful as usual. She entered with a smile on her face, "I'm back!"

"Welcome back, Anise," Florian said while he was cuddling one of the rappigs. "So, what did you find?"

Anise was startled when she heard that and intended to change the subject, "Eee, by the way, where's Emperor Peony? I can't see him anywhere," she looked around the room.

"Oh, just a few minutes before you came, he went out. He said he had something to do." Florian answered.

For some reasons, Jade sighed and adjusted his eyeglasses, "Honestly…." He whispered, "Anise, I'm going to my office to get the documents. Wait here until I come back."

"Right, Colonel!" Anise replied in her cheerful tone as Jade closed the door.

.:+:.

Jade entered his room just to meet Peony who was sitting on Jade's table with papers in his hand. Jade sighed and approached him. Peony greeted him with a smile and gave him the papers. They were about Ion's replication data. They were about the original's data and all seven replicas from the first to seventh.

Jade looked at the second paper about the first replica of Ion. It was made perfect from the appearance but it had no power of the Fon Master. And there's also data of the second until the sixth. _I-03… the third one, _Jade thought. The fourth paper revealed some data of him, then Jade turned one page and found that it continued. He read it carefully. When he reached the middle, he stopped with a shocked face. Peony, who was staring at him from the start, noticed it and asked Jade why he made such face.

Jade calmed his expression and said that it was nothing and asked him if he could borrow the documents for some times. "Of course. It's all yours," Peony said. There was a silence for a second or so then Jade said, "Shouldn't it be better if you go back now? Everyone will be worried, Your Majesty."

He didn't respond immediately. He then replied, "Yes, you're right." Peony left Jade alone in that room and went to his room. While Jade was still standing like a statue, he thought, _So this is why he was kept alone. I must get it done as soon as possible._

.:+:.

In Peony's room, Florian and Anise were playing with the rappigs. "Anise, Anise look! Emperor Peony told me that Luke was once fighting with Jade and Saphir about food," he said, holding Luke. Anise laughed and noticed the door was opened, it was Peony. "Huh? Your Majesty, where's the colonel?" she asked.

"He still has something to run," he walked and took Jade then hugged him.

"Boo, we don't have time to linger around," Anise pouted.

"Well then, Anise. May I ask you what you found?" Peony asked.

Anise stared at Peony and without looking down; she started to tell the story from when they found him. Deep down, it hurt Anise as she told him, a question reappeared again and again. She was scared if someone would ask her 'What would you do to him?'

After Peony heard that, he patted her head and told Anise to be strong. Anise nodded and continued to play with Florian.

.:+:.

In Engeve's inn, the boy sat down quietly, looking to the sky from the window. Luke was lying on the bed, growling that he was bored. Tear who was sitting next to him told him to calm down or else other people would get annoyed with him. "But I'm bored, Tear. There's nothing we can do here," he said.

"We have a task to take care of him," she faced the boy and silence for a while before she continued, "It's hard to call him with his ID."

"You're right. We must name him. But what should we name him?" Luke asked.

"Hmm… How about Varian? It means Gentle Light in Ancient Ispanian." Tear suggested.

"That's a good name!" Luke said happily and approached the boy. Luke tapped his shoulder and faced him, "Hey, we think it will be hard to call you if you don't have a name. So let's named you Varian."

"Varian….?" The boy looked perplexed. But when he saw Luke nodded happily and stated that name again, he smiled.

Guy, who just bought some apples for Luke, came in and saw Luke was sitting in front of the boy. "Luke, here's your order." He put them on the table and walked toward Luke. "Thanks, Guy. Look, we have just named him," Luke said. "That's nice of you. What do you call him?"

"Varian. It means Gentle Light. Tear came up with it." Luke said.

Guy turned to Tear and let a smile appeared on his face before he back to the boy, "Then, nice to meet you, Varian." Varian smiled while Luke already stood up and took one of the apples. "I am really, really bored. Can't we go outside?" Luke asked.

"But Luke, if Jade and Anise suddenly come back and we're not even here, what do you think he would think?" Guy sighed as he ate one apple too.

"He's right Luke. Just calm down and wait for the colonel." Tear agreed.

Luke felt that he had lost to those two and fell to silence. He ate another apple as he saw Varian continued what he had been doing, looking at the sky. After he thought for a while, he got an idea to get outside. "Hey, Varian's new to this world, isn't he? Let's get him outside for a time."

"You are so bored that you use someone else as an idea huh?" Guy said.

"N- No, I just thought that he has been looking at the sky since we came here so…" Luke tried to defend himself, but now Tear joined the conversation by saying that there were monsters outside of Engeve and she added that it might be dangerous for Varian to be outside. But Luke was determined to go outside and give Varian a little fresh air.

Tear shook her head and said, "Okay, fine, do what you want to do."

"Are you sure, Tear?" Guy asked.

"Will he listen to us? He'll keep insisting if we prevent him." Tear sighed. Luke was happy and asked Varian to join him to go outside. Of course, Tear and Guy also followed them.

In the field not too far from Engeve, Luke said loudly that it was better outside than in a small room. He ran around and Varian followed him. "Varian is closed to Luke, huh?" Guy asked Tear who was standing beside him with at a safe distance. "Maybe. He's just like Fon Master Ion. He's a nice kid." Tear replied. They watched over Luke and Varian running to St. Binah but as they were in the forest between two towns, Tear suddenly heard a scream. It was Luke's.

Guy and Tear ran as fast as they could and what they found was a big monster like Behemoth, which they had fought. "Stay back!" Luke shouted and drew his weapon. Guy ran beside Luke and also drew his weapon while Tear took Varian to a safe place. Guy and Luke now attacked the monster and Tear sang her Fonic Hymns to support them. Varian hid behind a tree, looking at the three. Luke and Guy were thrown few times. That made Varian felt at fault and he wanted to help them, but he stopped when he knew he didn't know anything. Tear always healed them in time so there was no need to worry.

Varian, who was focused to the battle, didn't hear a monster which was ready to attack him from the bushes. So when the monster finally came out and attacked him, he was very surprised and he screamed, but his scream was not louder that the monster's growl so Tear and the others didn't know.

Luke focused to the monster before him until a strong wind blew from behind him. He looked back and found Varian's body shining and the monster near him vanished. "What's that?" Guy asked, ignoring the big monster. "Oh no, it's a hyperressonance! But how could it happen?" Tear said in panic. The wind made a big circular pattern and Varian's body shone to that area. The big monster ran away like it was afraid of it.

Luke sheathed his sword and was about to run to Varian when suddenly Guy stopped him and said that it was dangerous if he also became involved in that hyperressonance. "Then what do we do?" Luke asked. "I will go to Grand Chokmah and call Jade. You two stay here and make sure that his power doesn't break anything else." Then Guy ran as fast as he could to Grand Chokmah.

While Luke couldn't just barge in, Tear prepared her staff and said, "I'll try to set a force field around us."

"But it's a wide area. Are you sure you can do that?" Luke asked.

"We'll don't know until we try. **O tune of unyielding protection... Croa Riou Zue Tue Riou Rei Neu Riou Zue**…." Tear sang her fonic hymn and set a wider force field. All they can do now was to wait for Jade to come.

_Guy, please hurry,_ Luke thought in his mind.

.:+:.

After half an hour he ran, finally Guy reached the capital and dashed to Peony's room. He barged in, and while he caught his breath, he told Jade, Anise and Peony of what had happened and that they had to hurry. They were shocked when they heard that, and again, Florian had to be left there with Peony. The three dashed to the Albiore and they set off to Luke and Tear.


	4. What He Wants

I can't believe I can write these stories XD. Well I am still an apprentice but it still makes me happy and proud. Anyway thank you for those who read my story ^_^.

* * *

**Discovered**

**What He Wants**

* * *

.:+:.

When the Albiore finally reached the place, Jade could see a Force Field which had been set by Tear. They landed near Engeve and dashed to Luke and Tear. Tear was focused on her hymn. Luke heard someone calling his name and turned to see Jade, Guy and Anise were running to Luke too.

"Jade!" Luke said with a little relieve.

"Guy had explained me the situation," Jade said, "It's just as the data mentions."

"Data? What are you talking about, Jade?" Luke asked.

"I'll explain later. Now we must stop him first." He replied

Just a few second later, they could feel the wind was stronger. The Force Field was vanishing. Tear collapsed and Luke approached her, asked her if she was alright.

The wind became wilder. Luke took Tear to a safe place and laid her there. The trees surround Varian fell and some of them also vanished.

"Jade, what are we going to do? If we don't hurry, this entire field will be gone," Guy said.

"All we can do is to eliminate him," he replied.

"But colonel, you can't just do that!" Anise said in surprise.

"If we don't, more people will die!" Jade said.

Anise suddenly enlarged Tokunaga, "There must be another way," Anise said while she attempted to walk against the wind, "He's just scared."

"Anise, what are you doing?" Luke asked.

"I'll try to get him and calm him down," she said.

When Guy and Luke heard that, both of them said that it was dangerous because even trees vanished. However, Anise determined to do it even though she hesitated.

Jade suddenly came up with an idea and said, "Anise, try your best to get near him. I'll cast something to suppress it."

With that, Anise's hesitation was gone. With Tokunaga in front of her, she walked to the center of the wind. Jade casted Gravity Well from Anise's behind. It passed through Anise and went toward Varian. The gravity pushed Varian to the ground and that made his power reduced little by little until the magic finished.

A few second later, the circular wind finally abated and Anise could get him. Varian was unconscious. Guy suggested that they bring the unconscious ones to Engeve's inn. Anise carried Varian with Tokunaga and Luke carried Tear. They left the field.

.:+:.

"Fortunately, the citizens understand the situation," said Guy.

When they had arrived in Engeve, the citizens were all in panic and surrounded Rose's place. Jade told Luke and Anise to bring Varian and Tear first to the inn while Jade and Guy would explain the situation to Rose.

Tear was the first one to wake up. "Where am I?" she asked.

"We're in Engeve's inn. You pushed yourself back then and fainted," Luke said, "And if you are worried about Varian, he's sleeping beside you."

Tear looked beside her. Varian was sleeping peacefully like nothing ever happened. "Now you should sleep too. You ought to regain your health," Luke suggested, but Tear brought her feet down and said, "It's okay. I'm fine now."

In the middle of their conversation, Anise cut it off by asking, "Varian? You named him?"

"Well, yeah. It's hard to call him by his ID you know. So I decided to give him a name. Tear came up with it and I think it's nice," Luke replied.

"Sooo, you two named him? Aww, what a couple…" Anise teased him.

"Th- that's not it. It's just- you know- It's hard to call him I-03!" Luke stuttered.

"Is that is~?"

"Of course!"

"Of course it is, Anise," Jade stated, "They just tried to name a boy, like their own son."

Luke and Tear's face became as red as tomato and Tear denied that statement right after Jade finished his words. Guy sighed as this scene had been seen several times. "Okay, okay, stop teasing them. If you all make a commotion here, you will annoy other guests," he said.

All of them became quiet until finally Luke started the conversation again, "Oh yeah, Jade. You were talking about data or whatever it is that is related to Varian, right? Can you explain what happen?"

"My, my, Luke. You are so care about Varian. That makes sense," Jade still smiling.

"No, it's not. I just want to know about his power back then. It wiped a monster and trees around him."

"He's right, colonel, I want to know too," Anise agreed.

"Well, I had seen the documents about Ion's replicas. He is the third one. I found out that his Seventh Fonon is the strongest out of all the replicas. His Seventh Fonon can't be controlled, even by himself, and that made him locked separated from other replicas," Jade explained.

"So that's why he doesn't know about the others," Tear said.

"Yes. I remember he stated that he didn't see other replicas and he escaped alone," Guy added.

"But we can't just kill him like he is a monster. If we teach him how to use it, I'm sure he won't be dangerous," Luke said.

Jade silent for a while and replied him, "My apologies, but Varian's Seventh Fonon is unstable from the very beginning, when he was born, so it is impossible to teach him."

"And to have two people with the same appearance… I think it may lead to some problems," he added.

"So… the only way is to end his life…" Guy mumbled but unfortunately it was audible enough to be heard by Tear.

"Guy!" she warned him.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

Anise suddenly went to the door. On the way to the door, Tear stopped her by asking, "Where are you going, Anise?"

Anise had opened the door by half before she answered, "I just want to take a walk for a while. I'll be back." She didn't even turn her body and just kept walking. After she closed the door, Tear after her and so do Luke. Guy sighed and followed them while Jade said something about babysitting children again and went out too, leaving Varian alone.

Right after Jade closed the door; Varian opened his eyes and got up. He stared around the room then closed his eyes.

_My apologies, but Varian's Seventh Fonon is unstable from the very beginning, when he was born, so it is impossible to teach him._

He tried to remember all the conversation they made but just that one still remained in his head. "So… I'm a replica of that Ion guy…" he mumbled.

_And to have two people with the same appearance… Is Ion still alive? _ He thought in his mind. Varian didn't know what to do now.

.:+:.

Tear was still searching for Anise. She just wanted to accompany her. Although Engeve was a small town, they searched separately. But well, it seemed that Jade and Guy just standing near the south entrance. Tear searched until the western area and finally found Anise near the river. She was sitting on the wooden place in the western part of Engeve, near the river, where usually used for fishing. Tear walked toward Anise and sat beside her.

Anise noticed Tear and asked, "Why are you here, Tear?"

"Uh-um I just worried about you," she replied.

"Huh? There's no need to worry. I'm alright. I just want some fresh air, that's all."

"Anise…" Tear knew that Anise was pushing herself again but she let it.

"Sorry to make you worry. Let's go back to the inn," Anise stood up and passed Tear to the inn. Tear followed her.

When they walked to the area near the entrance of the town, the citizens gathered in front of Rose's house. Guy and Jade were behind them. Anise quickly approached them and asked what happened.

"Just a while ago, a caravan arrived in a bad condition. There is only one horse and the caravan was broken. The coachman said that there was a large monster ran toward his caravan. He couldn't dodge it and it damaged the caravan," Guy explained.

"Then, how is the coachman?" Anise asked.

"He's in Rose's house. He isn't injured that badly though," Jade said.

"That's good to hear. Where's Luke?" Tear asked.

"I sent him to the inn. He should be with Varian right now," Jade replied her.

They started walking toward the inn but a call from a soldier stopped them. "Colonel Jade!"

Jade turned his body and ask the soldier what happened. The soldier replied that the movements of monsters were getting weird. They came out from forest and attacked towns nearby. Theor Forest was also attacked. The monsters seemed ready to attack Engeve and St. Binah too.

Right after Jade heard that, he immediately ordered him to gather the soldiers nearby and protect Engeve and St. Binah.

.:+:.

"What happen out there?" Luke said slowly, gazing at the window.

Some people of Engeve ran to Rose's house. Also they seemed to be in panic.

"I'm going to see what happen. Wait here," he said to Florian.

"Luke!" Florian called him. "Could I go with you?" he asked.

"No. Just wait here. I'll be back," Luke replied.

"Please. I want to know what happen too," Varian said and looked at Luke seriously.

"… Okay. Let's go."

When they were outside, they saw the others were standing and discussing something. Guy noticed Luke for the first time, "Oh Luke. Great timing!"

"Huh? What?"

"We are going to Grand Chokmah now," Guy said.

"Why do we have to go to Grand Chokmah?" Luke asked.

"The large monster earlier had caused a trouble. It ran to the forest, right? Because of that, other monsters are now out of control. They are attacking Theor Forest," Guy said.

"What? Then… what do we do?"

"We are going to Grand Chokmah, silly. Colonel will arrange Malkuth soldiers to protect Engeve, St. Binah and Grand Chokmah there," Anise said.

"Uh… Can I go with you?" Varian asked. "I may not be a help but I want to go with you all."

After hearing that, it was hard to refuse it. Tear was about to refuse him but Jade spoke first, "Alright. We'll bring you. Just don't get yourself into trouble and stick with us."

"Are you sure, Jade?" Guy whispered.

"It's not like we will unite him with Florian," Jade replied.

"Well, you're right. But still…" Guy hesitated.

"We don't have much time. It's best to move as fast as we could," said Jade.

"He's right," said Luke. "Let's go to Grand Chokmah."


	5. Accidental Meeting

I had planned and thought that the fifth will be the last, but I come up with another ideas... So I make the story longer. Even I don't know when it will end... :D

I use **_Bold and Italic_** to tell about events that had passed...

Now please enjoy the story.

* * *

**Discovered**

**Accidental Meeting**

* * *

.:+:.

"_**Your Majesty, may I go for a walk for a while?"**_

"_**Sure. It must be boring to be in this room for a long time."**_

"_**Thank you, your majesty!"**_

_Grand Chokmah sure is beautiful, _thought Florian while he was walking through the city. He stopped on the bridge which connected the shops district and the castle to enjoy the waterfall. Almost all he could see was blue.

He then continued his walk to the shops district. He passed the dock to the inn. However, as he walked to the inn, the citizens were all running in panic. The soldiers ordered them to go into the capital for safety. The citizens ran, passing Florian as he stood still in confusion. He tried his best to balance his body from the panicking citizens. When it finished, Florian saw someone with green hair just like his. That person was running in his direction. The person's running became slower as he approached Florian until he stopped his running.

"You are..."

.:+:.

"_**Hey, look at those hordes of monsters!" Anise said aloud. She pointed at the entrance of Grand Chokmah where soldiers confronted monsters.**_

_**Noelle landed the Albiore and the group rushed to the Capital. Jade immediately took control of the soldiers.**_

"_**Some of you escort the citizens to a safe place; don't make them panic. Swordsmen go to the frontlines! Fonists defend the Capital from flying monsters and support the frontlines! We'll help too!" Jade ordered.**_

"_**Sir. Yes Sir." They replied and did as Jade had said.**_

_**Everyone readied in their fighting stances. Tear told Varian to go to the Capital. Varian hesitated, but he couldn't refuse so he did what he was told.**_

"They are so many…" Luke said as he slashed one of the monsters.

"O flames of hell, cremate mine enemies in a cage of fire in a cage of fire! Infernal Prison!" Jade casted. The monsters in range were burnt to death.

Then as it left the Fire FoF, Luke ran to it and used it, "Begone! Burning Havoc!"

When the fire from Luke's Burning Havoc extinguished, monsters started to attack him again from different sides. Luke parried the first one and threw it away with Rending Thrust. Another one came and Luke parried again. However he didn't realize that a flying monster flied to him for an attack. Luckily Guy noticed it and used Tempest to block its way.

"Guy!"

"Focus, Luke!" Guy said as he killed the bird.

There were many monsters surrounding them. Seeing that Anise was near him, Guy called her, "Anise!"

Anise heard that and faced to where Guy was, "Right!" she replied as she jumped over the monsters to Guy's place. Guy used Severing Wind, bringing the monsters surround him to the air. Severing Wind made a low level Wind FoF but it had a big range.

When Anise landed at the Field of Fonons Guy made, Guy, Anise and Luke smirked.

"Blade, reveal your fury! Dragon Tempest!"

"Feel the sting! Lighting Punishment!"

"Piercing flash! Light Blast!"

They used the Wind FoF simultaneously, making the monsters surround them dead. But there were still plenty of them. Tear casted Revitalize and Holy Song to heal Luke and the others.

"O countless falling stars, come forth! Meteor Storm!" Jade finished his chanting. The monsters were scattered so that skill killed most of them. The surviving monsters were thrown away and they made a line.

Seeing that, Anise had an idea. She went to the end of the line even though she was still attacked by other monsters. When she reached the desired place, she turned her body, "Come on, Tokunaga! X – Buster!" she shouted. A beam came out from Tokunaga's stomach and killed any enemies in range.

"There's no end to this…" Tear sighed.

Tear noticed a Wind FoF appeared beside Jade from his Thunder Blade. Tear ran to it and casted her magic, "May their words be fleet and mighty! Witchcraft!" Her FoF skill made her and Jade's casting faster.

"O hellion whose roar chills the very soul, resound!" Anise started her magic. Jade also started a magic of his, "O roar of the earth, bring forth the fangs of the mighty dragon!"

Anise finished her magic first, "Bloody Howling!" It hit an ogre and other wolf like monsters. The wolves were dead but the ogre was still alive. So when Jade finished his chanting, he targeted the same enemy, which hadn't moved from its place, where a Dark FoF still left behind, "Frigid Coffin!" A spear like ice appeared from the ground and stabbed the Ogre from behind.

Luke and Guy both gave their all to kill the monsters. Finally just three monsters left. Guy, Anise and Luke kill them quickly.

"Finally!" Guy said as he sheathed his sword and went to the Capital entrance with the others. The Malkuth soldiers were all injured and some of the healers were injured too. Tear set out to heal them.

"Those monsters were really wild. Is that really because of the large monster we saw?" Luke asked. He was exhausted and sat down on the grass near the entrance of the city.

"From what I heard from Guy, the large monster you mentioned is similar to Behemoth we had defeated, correct?" Jade asked back.

Luke nodded. Jade thought about it for a while and suddenly he let out a small laugh.

"What's funny?" Guy asked.

"Oh no, no. I just remembered an experiment someone did by using a giant monster to create its replica. Although when he succeeded he was blown away by the monster's replica, so he left it as is."

"What an idiot! If he still alive, I'll make him kill that replica he made!" Anise said angrily.

"Well, he is," Jade replied.

.:+:.

Varian, who stopped in front of Florian, suddenly asked a question, "Who are you?"

"Ah, I'm Florian," he smiled.

_Florian? He is not Ion? Even though he looks just like me? _Varian thought.

As he thought about it, Varian realized that Florian was staring at him, "Is there something on my face?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's not that. I just think that your face is similar to mine."

"Uh… Is it?" Varian asked.

"Yes!" was Florian's reply in excitement.

The sound of the fight's brutality was heard. Varian grabbed Florian's hand and pulled him. Florian resisted though. He said, "I… I can't go with you."

"Why?"

"Because… Anise told me not to go with strangers…" Florian said.

_Anise…? Oh the girl with brown hair, _Varian thought. He didn't know what this 'strangers' meant but what in his mind was that they must go away from there. "But it's dangerous here. There are monsters near the city. Luke and the others are fighting them," Varian said in panic.

"Luke? You know him?" Florian asked in surprise. Not only he has the same face as his, he also knew Luke.

"Yes. Tear told me to go inside the city. Come on."

Varian and Florian ran further inside, crossing the bridge to a place with benches and trees. Because they were tired, they sat on the bench.

"This should be far enough…" Varian gasped.

A silence occurred again until finally Florian asked, "Um, sorry… Can I know your name?"

"Huh, oh, sure," Varian took a breath first then replied, "I'm Varian. Luke and Tear gave me the name."

"Luke and Tear? Wow… Mine was given by Anise. They are nice, aren't they?" Florian said happily.

Varian replied with a smile. Sometimes the wind became hotter, then it became normal again. Maybe it happened because of the fight. Again, Varian started the conversation, "By the way, do you know Ion?"

"Ion… do you mean Fon Master Ion?" Florian asked back.

"Um, I don't know…" Varian said.

"Well, the Ion I know is the late Fon Master Ion. Everyone often looks at me and say 'Ion'. He died two years ago," Florian explained.

Hearing that, Varian sank into his thoughts again, _so they meant him when they said 'To have two people with same appearance…'_

Varian's face looked sad. Florian was there earlier than him. And also about his power…

"Are you alright?" Florian asked worriedly, taking Varian out from his deep thought.

"Yes. I'm fine."

.:+:.

The group was still resting. Most fonists and soldiers of Malkuth were healed completely. Tear had stopped healing them not only because she was tired but Malkuth healers also told her to take a rest and left the rest to them. Tear took an orange gel and ate it. Then she went to where Luke, Guy, Anise, and Jade were.

"Huh? Are you done healing them?" Luke asked.

"Actually no, but the healers insisted that I take a rest."

"That's good for you who always wanted to sound tough," Luke teased.

"I- It's not like that," Tear defended herself.

"Yeah, yeah. So now take a rest," Luke said.

"Those healers are just as beautiful as their job, huh?" Guy said.

"Here it is… the natural sweet talker," Anise sighed.

Luke also sighed and said, "Really… Can you stop that way of speaking? It will just lead you into trouble…"

"What? I was just praising them that they do their task dutifully," Guy said.

"You should be grateful they don't hear you, because almost all of the healers are women, you know…" Anise said.

While the four were chatting together, Jade was looking from a distance. He enjoyed the scene though. Suddenly, a group of birds flew away from the forest's trees like there's something frightening there.

_This is not good,_ Jade thought. He walked to where the soldiers were and ordered them, "Bring the still injured ones to the city and call for other soldiers and fonists!"

Malkuth's army obeyed that and did as they were ordered. Few of the healed ones brought the injured inside the city; others were ready in their position. Hearing Jade's order, the four approached him. "Jade, what's the matter?" Luke asked.

"It seems something just frightened the birds from the forest direction. We'd better be careful," he replied.

They looked at the forest. Something was coming in their direction. As it came nearer and nearer, the ground shook almost like a weak earthquake. Luke and Guy drew their swords. Anise enlarged Tokunaga. Tear and Jade were also ready. The sound of a wild monster became louder. The trees near Grand Chokmah fell down one by one.

When it came out from the forest, it made a loud cry, revealing itself. The monster was the large monster they had encountered earlier, in the forest between Engeve and St. Binah. It didn't charge at them, but it walked slowly in front of them. It cried again, and it was louder.

"Seems that it's angry at us, Luke," Guy said, smiling.

"Well, maybe," Luke replied, also smiling. "Let's go!"

Luke started the fight. He ran forward and attacked the monster. Guy followed him, performing a combo with Luke. Malkuth's swordsmen also charged at it, and the fonists casted magic, but their magic was mid level. First, Tear casted Enhance Cast to both herself and Jade. Anise joined Luke and Guy in the frontlines.

"Arise o violent torrent to rout mine enemies, Blessed Drops!" Jade casted.

It didn't damage the monster effectively though, but it was enough to paralyzed the monster. Anise used the Water FoF which was left behind, "Frigid Raptor!" After that, Anise went backward and joined Tear and Jade. She started to cast Limited repeatedly.

"O magnificent song of angels… Va Rei Zue Tue Neu Tue Riou Tue Croa…" Tear finished her song. And now she started another magic, "O divine spear run mine enemies through, Holy Lance!"

It made a high level Light FoF. When Anise finished her chanting, it changed into Spark Wave. It seemed Holy Lance gave a great damage to it. Knowing that, first Jade wanted to slow it. He an Earth FoF he found and casted Thunder Blade which changed, "Suffer within this suppressive force! Gravity Well!" Then he returned to his position and casted Prism Sword.

Luke, Guy and Anise attacked the monster together. They used any FoF that left behind from magic. The monster still could counter or defend itself though. They had fought for almost half an hour and when they thought they would come out victorious, suddenly the monster swung its arm and threw away the surrounding people, including Luke and the others. It became fiercer than before, it attacked randomly so they found it difficult to get near it.

Now, even magic had no effect on it. They tried their best to prevent it from coming near the city. Luke and Guy went forward and backward to find a perfect time to attack it.

While they were fighting, a voice can be heard, calling for someone from far. However, that voice became clearer as time went. "Anise! Luke!" it called.

Luke heard that and looked over his shoulder to the city. He recognized the voice, it sounded familiar. He saw a boy with green hair was running toward them. _That is…,_ he thought.

"Anise!" the boy called again.

Anise and others also looked to the city to find the source of the voice. They appeared to be surprised. Luke was still staring at the boy to ensure who it was, "Varian? No, that's…" Luke realized the boy's clothes were different from Varian, "Florian! What he's doing here?"

* * *

Is it interesting enough? I tried my best to describe the fight... I hope you understand.

Thanks for reading anyway :))


	6. Two Replicas

Sorry for the late update for those who wait. About this story... I don't know when it will end :(

But my personal feeling aside, please enjoy the story :)

* * *

**Discovered**

**Two Replicas**

* * *

.:+:.

"Florian, what're you doing here?" Luke asked. The others were still fighting the monster.

"Ah, I- I heard that Anise is fighting. I'm worried about her," Florian replied as he caught his breath.

Luke was now behind others who were still fighting the monster. _Heard? From who? _ Luke thought. Just as he thought that, he saw someone behind Florian. "What? Varian? They met each other?" Luke said. That somehow distracted others, and they got thrown away by the monster. Then the monster made its way to Luke. Everyone that was thrown hit the ground hard and was unconscious. Luke just could tell Florian to get away from there.

Luke ran toward the monster and fought it. He tried his best to stop it there, but their strengths were too different. The monster swung its hand to Luke several times, but Luke dodged them. Luke attacked the monster whenever there was a chance but it was no use. The monster did not stagger.

Time after time, the monster pushed Luke toward the city until they were on the bridge. Luke's left hand was bleeding from all the attacks. Seeing that, Florian was worried, "Luke! Your hand!" he screamed. Luke had already noticed his hand but there was nothing he could do other than to prevent the monster from going to the city with all of his power. "It's alright! Just go with Varian! Now!" Luke shouted.

The monster attacked him from above, trying to hit him. Luke parried it, but unfortunately his left hand had reached its limit. His hand became weakened, and he couldn't move it. The monster swung its other hand and hit Luke from the side. Luke was thrown to the bridge's side. "Agh!" he groaned as he hit the side wall. He grabbed his left; the last attack had really hurt his hand.

He saw the monster walking to the city, and not too far from it Varian and Florian stood, freezing because of fear. Varian wanted to run, but his feet just wouldn't obey him. They froze like a statue. Meanwhile Florian also froze and didn't know what to do. The monster came closer and closer. "Florian, Varian run!" Luke screamed as he tried to move his body. However, he couldn't. "Damn it!"

Florian was about to cry, and his body couldn't move. "A… Ani…se…" a word spoken and was shrouded by fear. Behind the monster, Jade regained his consciousness and was strong enough to cast magic. He collected his power and casted Energy Blast at the monster. It paralyzed the monster for a split second, and in that split second, Varian pushed Florian away from him. It was a bit harsh, but Florian would be safe at that distance.

It happened so fast that Varian couldn't run away. The monster was already there in front of him. The monster raised its hand to smash Varian. It was like when he was almost attacked in the forest between Engeve and St. Binah.

Varian could feel something flowing in his body. It flowed to his right hand and made his right hand shine.

When the monster brought its hand down, so did Varian. He hoped in his heart that he would be saved and slammed his glowing hand on the ground. When he did that, a fonic glyph appeared on the ground, and then it formed a pillar of light like Sync's Akashic Torment. The monster was so close to Varian that it received all of the damage from that arte. The monster was finally defeated and vanished.

"That's… a Daathic Fonic Arte!" Luke said. He saw all that happened there. After the monster disappeared, the pillar was still there. On top of it, it sprouted something in its surroundings. That thing healed everyone and brought back the unconscious ones. "Is it… Seventh Fonon?" Luke asked himself.

While the others were asking each other what had happened, Varian fainted. "Varian!" Luke called and ran toward him. Tear and the others, including Florian, also approached him. When they found out that he was just sleeping because of tiredness, they were relieved. The soldiers and fonists of Malkuth were also healed. Now they were ordered to go back to the military headquarter.

"Now, let's take Varian to the inn. He needs some rest," Tear said. They nodded.

"I'll carry him," Guy offered. He brought Varian to his back.

"Guy, are you okay? If not just let me-" before Luke finished his sentenced, Guy cut it off.

"It's fine. That should be my line you know," Guy pointed at Luke's left hand; it's still injured a little. "You should be concern about yourself more."

Luke agreed. Then they walked to the inn. The citizens were still in a safe place near the castle so no one became confuse by the two replicas. In front of the inn, Jade suddenly said, "Let's separate here. I'm going to tell Your Majesty about the current situation." "And also, I want to bring Florian along if it's alright," he continued.

"Then I'll go with you, Colonel!" Anise said cheerfully.

Then Jade, Anise and Florian went to the castle. Meanwhile Luke, Guy, Tear and Varian booked a room. Guy laid him on the bed and sat down. So did Luke and Tear.

"Luke," Tear called, "Show me your wounds, I'll heal it."

Tear healed Luke's left hand. "Thanks, Tear."

Then a silence occurred among them. Luke suddenly started the conversation.

"At that time, Varian used a Daathinc Fonic Arte similar to Sync's Akashic Torment," Luke said.

"Was it? Well, he is the replica of Fon Master Ion," Guy replied.

"But, I did feel Seventh Fonon back then. It healed all of us. Was it from him?" Tear asked.

Luke just smiled and said, "Who knows?"

.:+:.

Arriving in front of the castle, Jade could see the citizens and Peony was standing there.

"Oh, Jade. How it's going?" Peony asked.

"I believe soldiers and fonists have already passed here… but, oh well… The monster leading other monsters had been defeated along with its underlings. I had place four soldiers at the entrance. It should be safe now," he reported.

Peony then told his people about the current situation. They walked to their places and homes happily.

After that, Peony asked Jade and Anise to go his room. There's something he wanted to talk about.

They entered the room. Peony kept walking and bent. "Finally, it's peaceful again, my cute-little-Jade," he said as he patted the rappig, "It's good, isn't it?"

Jade sighed and said, "And what is that something you wanted to talk about?"

Peony stood up and approached his table and took a piece of paper. "I just received a letter from Daath a while before the event. It says that they want Fon Master Anise's presence in Daath," Peony said.

"What? Aww…. They are too strict. I still haven't finished my task here," Anise pouted.

"Maybe they really need you, Anise," Florian said, trying to cheer her up.

"But still…"

While the kids were on that, Peony called Jade and whispered, "How about another Ion's replica you all searched?"

"He is here, in Grand Chokmah. He met Florian when we were handling the monster," Jade replied.

"Really? That's troublesome."

"Well, not really actually. It doesn't affect Florian. You can see it yourself."

After a long thought, Anise finally decided, "Fine… I'll go back to Daath… Thank you for the information, Your Majesty."

"Oh you're really going?" Peony asked.

"Yeah, there's something I must do actually, even though I don't remember it too much," Anise replied.

"Then let us rest for the night. We'll go tomorrow," Jade said.

The two went outside of the castle. Jade told Anise to go first and tell the others about the plan since he had to take something. Florian went with Anise. With that, Jade went to his office and took a box. He brought that box to the inn later.

.:+:.

When Florian and Anise arrived at the inn, they saw that Guy and Luke were sitting in the lobby. She called them.

"Luke! Guy!"

"Huh?" Luke looked at Anise's direction and waved his hand.

"Hey, where's Tear?" Anise asked.

"She's with Varian in his room," Guy replied.

Anise and Florian then sat too. Anise told them about the plan and the cause. Luke and Guy just nodded, they agreed to wherever they would go. After talking about that, Florian spoke.

"Umm, hey… So you all really know Varian?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Luke stuttered. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, his face is similar to mine… I'm just curious," Florian said.

"Don't worry. He's a friend. He is he and you are you," Guy said, smiling.

Hearing that, Florian smiled too, "Yes."

After a while, Tear went downstairs and approached Luke and the others to join them. There, Tear was informed about the plan but then she asked, "Do you want to bring Varian too to Daath?"

"Well, um, I really want to but according to the situation now…" Anise uttered in confusion

"Why?" Florian asked innocently.

"Hmm… It is because-" Anise's answer was cut off by Jade, who had been standing behind her since a while ago, "My, my, what happen now?"

"Whoa, Colonel! You surprised me!" Anise said.

"Colonel, what is that?" Tear pointed at the box Jade carried. Jade sat down and opened it.

"This is… a coat?"

"Oh, that's right. Varian will use this coat so his identity won't be known," Guy said.

"I'm glad you understand," Jade said.

After that, they did a little chatting and went to their own rooms to sleep. In the middle of the night, Varian got up. He looked at his surroundings. What he knew was that now he was in a bedroom. He assumed that it was Grand Chokmah's inn. He tried to remember what had happened back then. He only recalled until he slammed his glowing hand to the ground and the monster vanished in front of him.

"How about the others…?" he mumbled.

He brought himself to sleeping position again and whispered something before he went to sleep.

"Please be okay."

.:+:.

On the next day in the morning, Varian woke up. He moved the blanket and walked to the window. He opened the curtain and the sun greeted him. It was so bright and warm. When he thought about the others again, the door creaked open. Varian turned his body to see who it was. It was Tear.

"Oh, you have woken up," she said softly. "Do you feel anything strange?"

"N-no. I'm fine," he replied.

"It's good then. We'll be going to Daath today. Sorry if it's so sudden but I didn't want to disturb your sleep last night."

"It's alright."

Tear smiled and then said, "We'll be going soon. Prepare yourself now, I'll be waiting."

After some preparation, Varian was ready. And before they went out, Tear told him to wear the coat Jade brought. The hood covered his head. His hair was uncovered a bit but it's alright. As long as his face was not seen, it's alright.

They went downstairs and joined with Luke and others. They went to the Albiore and off to Daath.

It took just two hours to Daath from Grand Chokmah. When they arrived, the group got off at the entrance. Anise told Noelle to park the Albiore at the backyard she prepared. It should be easily seen from above. And so Noelle flew again to the designated place.

The group passed the market district and went to the cathedral. However, before they ascended the stairs, Anise stopped to think.

"Hmmmmmm~" she tapped her chin.

Tear noticed that and asked, "What's wrong, Anise?"

"No, it's just that… I tried to remember something crucial but I can't," she said, still tapping her chin.

"Is it that important?"

"I don't know… Maybe no. Now let's go."

They ascended the stairs and were greeted by two oracle knights by the gate. After they enter the cathedral, someone called Anise.

"Anise, you're finally home."

Anise responded that call by turning her body to look who it was. It was Pamela.

"You were gone suddenly. Everyone is worried," Pamela said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mama. But I have an urgent task so I didn't think of anything else," Anise replied.

"You're a Fon Master now. At least please tell your Fon Master Guardian or someone that you will be going," Pamela said softly.

"I'll be careful next time. And… Why does Daath want my presence?" Anise asked.

"Grand Maestro Tritheim wants you to attend the meeting. He said it is crucial and without you, the meeting will be useless."

"Aww… Okay then. Where is he now?"

"He's in his room. If you want to begin the meeting right away, I'll tell someone to call him and other maestros," Pamela said.

"It's better to finish it fast," Anise said. Pamela smiled and agreed then she was off to call someone. Before Pamela went too far away, Anise said, "Thank you, Mama."

After that, Anise told the rest to have their time since the meeting would likely be long. If they want to walk around the cathedral, she told them to go with Florian. He knew the right way. And so, the group decided to walk around the cathedral. Anise went off to prepare everything she needed for the meeting. Florian led the way. He brought them to places, from gardens to rooms.

They passed rooms with a fonic glyph in it. The glyphs were still active, but no one had used them since the event. They also passed the room with fonic glyph which led to Mt. Zaleho.

"Is the fonic glyph still active, Florian?" Luke asked suddenly.

"Yes. But no one uses it though. Anise also told me not to go there," Florian replied.

They continued their walk. However, Varian was not following them. He stopped in front of the door to the room. He opened it and saw the glyph on the floor. He stepped onto it and accidentally activated it. He was then sent to Mt. Zaleho, where Anise's parents were once hostages.

.:+:.

Meanwhile in the meeting, Anise sat at the end of the table. Grand Maestro Tritheim was beside her. They talk about boring things that made Anise want to go to sleep until finally Tritheim called Anise.

"Fon Master Anise, now, about the matter you have planned before…"

Anise shocked a little and replied, "What matter?"

"Don't tell me you forgot, Fon Master. It's about the Score Stone in the depths of Mt. Zaleho. It still lies there for years. You proposed to break it long ago. Now, what you want to do with it?" Tritheim explained.

_The Score Stone in the depth of Mt. Zaleho? _Anise thought. "Oh no!" she suddenly shouted. She surprised everyone in the meeting room. "What's wrong, Fon Master?"

_Oh no! I'd completely forgotten about that! _Anise thought. She got up from the chair and started running to the door, "Sorry, I have something really urgent to do. We'll talk about it later!"

She then ran through corridors to search for the group, hoping that no one went to the Mt. Zaleho from the fonic glyph, especially Florian and Varian.

She continued running from corridor to corridor. For the fifth time she opened the door, she finally found them. When she saw Florian was still with them, she was relieved. She then approached them slowly.

"Anise, you said the meeting will be long. Why are you here?" Guy asked.

"Oh, you see, it's shorter than I expected so I search for you all," Anise replied. "Hm? Hey, I don't see Varian with you. Where is he?"

"Huh? He should be behind us," Luke turned his body but Varian was nowhere to be seen. "Eh? Where is he?"

"That's what I asked you," Anise said a bit angrily.

"Perhaps he lost us and is wandering by himself," Jade said.

"That's bad. The cathedral is confusing," Guy said.

"But, I'm sure he was still with us until we reached the room with that fonic glyph," Tear said.

"Maybe he entered the room?" Florian asked.

"Then let's go to that room first. The fonic glyph is still active," Anise said, walking pass them.

"Why in a rush?" Luke asked.

"Have you forgoten, Luke? There's a big Score Stone in Mt. Zaleho, and that glyph will exactly send him to where the stone is," Jade said.

The group nodded to each other and went back to the room. Before that, Anise told Florian to go back to his room first. Florian did as he was told. It was not too far from where they had been. They opened the door and stepped on the glyph. After confirming that all of them had stepped on the glyph, Anise activated it and they warped to Mt. Zaleho.


	7. A Place to Live

Come back again ^o^

It really, really took takes my time, but I prefer this than study... (Don't worry I still study, even if just a bit :p)

Now~ please enjoy the story!

* * *

**Discovered**

**A Place to Live**

* * *

.:+:.

"Huh? What is this place?"

Varian took off his hood and looked at his surroundings. He had been transported to Mt. Zaleho. Right beside him was the giant Score Stone. He started to descend the slide. Mt. Zaleho was as hot as ever; it was a volcano, anyway. He saw that there were two cells across the bridges, but one of the bridges was out.

"It's so hot here…"

His body began to drip sweat. He then walked to one of the cells, which he could get to by passing the bridge. This bridge was also dangerous. If he stepped too heavily, the wood would break and fall. Once he arrived, he inspected the cell. "This place is... similar to my place," he said. The door was opened so he went in. He went to the corner and knelt. He rubbed the wall. It reminded him that time. The time when he was alone in the dark, where nothing could be heard other than his breath.

The time when he sat alone on the ground, unable go anywhere. _What exactly happened at that time? _ He thought, _that hole just appeared from nowhere, and the light from outside led me out from that place…_

Not long after, he stood up again and went across the bridge to the Score Stone. The stone was still large, and it had no defect even after years. Well, it was not that surprising since the earlier Score Stones were also aged more than 2000 years. Varian approached the stone and placed his hand on it.

As soon as he placed his hand, a sudden flow of words came to his mind. He could see them like those words were flowing in front of his eyes. He quickly removed his hand from the stone."This stone, it absorbs my power. What is this stone?" he said. However, he was curious about the words he could read earlier. He then tried to touch it again. He placed his hand slowly. Now, he let the words flowed to his mind.

… _The forces of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear shall march northward, through the Rugnica Plains. After inflicting atrocities upon the villagers in their wake, the army shall surround the __fortress capital__. Within a fortnight, the city shall fall…_

As he finished reading this part, his body weakened. He released his hand from the stone and fell to his knees. "What's… this…? I'm really tired now…" Varian tried to breathe, but it was too difficult. It was like his whole body was hurt and there were wounds everywhere. He closed his eyes and hugged himself with a hope that the pain would go away. The more he hoped, the more he felt the pain.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked at his hands. "!" he gasped in surprise; he didn't believe what he saw. "What? My hands… I can see through my hands…?"

.:+:.

By the time the group had arrived, they could see Varian was kneeling down there, right in front of the Stone Score. Luke rushed to him, followed by others. Luke shook Varian's shoulder gently. "Hey, are you alright, Varian?"

Varian nodded slowly. "That's a relief," said Tear.

"Now, let's get out of here quickly," Jade said. Luke helped Varian to stand up and they were ready to go to the glyph. However, when Luke wanted to hold Varian's hand, Varian rejected it. He hit Luke's hand away and started to speak something.

"Varian? Why…?" Luke startled.

"Tell me… Tell me what's going on," he said. He didn't look at them though.

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked.

"I heard your talk back in Engeve, about my power, about the other me," he said.

They became silent. They all looked at Varian.

"Tell me what's going on! Who am I? WHAT AM I?"

They still didn't answer his question. They looked at each other instead. Just when Luke wanted to say something, Jade walked forward and stood between the group and Varian.

"Jade…"

"It seems that this is the best time to tell you since you already know," Jade said.

"But Jade, do you really intend to tell him?" Guy asked.

Jade didn't respond or maybe he ignored it. Jade just went on in his explanation.

"You said that you want us to tell you what's going on, right? Does it mean that you want to know the truth?" Jade asked Varian.

Varian was startled when he heard the word 'truth'. He knew that the one he wanted to know would be bad ones and it might be hurting him. But still, he wanted to know. No matter what, he wanted to know. So Varian nodded.

"Then, I'll tell you," Jade started.

Tear tried to say something to stop Jade, but Guy stopped her. Then, Jade started his explanation.

"You are the third replica of Fon Master Ion, who had passed away. You have met with Florian, haven't you? He is also Ion's replica. But, as you heard, your power is uncontrollable, that's why you were held alone back then," Jade said.

"A replica? I have heard that before… there were people talking about it when I was in my 'room'. What is a replica?" Varian asked.

"A replica… is a copy of the original human being. Replicas are made of Seventh Fonon too," Luke said.

"Seventh Fonon? What's that again?"

"Seventh Fonon is the seventh known fonon. You used it back then when we fight the monster," Luke continued.

"People who can control Seventh Fonon are able to read the Score or use healing artes," Tear said.

"If so then… Why can't Florian and I be together?" Varian asked.

"Because to have two of the same person in front of the public will cause a problem," Jade said.

"And also if the people learn that Fon Master Ion was being replicated, there might be a riot. Issues about Florian are a different matter," Anise added.

"Anise…" Tear said from behind.

"Then, where can I be? I have no place to go…" Varian said in small voice.

"That… I- I don't know," Anise said.

"One way I can suggest is your disappearance," Jade said bluntly.

"Jade!" Luke and Guy shouted.

Varian was shocked with that statement. It's like he was never meant to be there. And if he was there, he would bring misfortune to everyone near him. That he will-

"I'll bring him to Baticul."

"What?"

"I'll bring Varian to my manor in Baticul," Luke said again.

"What do you mean by that?" Guy asked.

"Well, in my manor, all the servants and maids are already get used to replica since I myself is a replica, so it's okay to have him in my manor," he said.

"But then, he won't be able to go out to the town," Tear said.

"Well, for that… he can wear that coat every time he goes out," he uttered.

"I think it's better than the first idea, let's bring him to Baticul. He can receive the right hospitality there," Guy said.

"Right," Tear agreed.

"Thank you… Luke," Varian felt relieved.

"Then shall we be on our way?" Jade walked first to the glyph. He was followed by Tear and Guy and behind them was Varian. For some reasons, Luke and Anise stayed behind for a while.

"Luke… Thank you for taking him in your care. But his time is not that long," Anise said.

"So you notice it, huh?" Luke asked.

"Of course. I have experienced it once. Don't tell me you forgot," she looked at him with a small smile on her face.

"No, I won't forget it."

The two began their walk, following the others. When they arrived in the cathedral, Varian wore his hood again and they parted ways. Anise and Florian stayed in Daath, Jade went back to Grand Chokmah along with Guy, Tear went back to her job and finally, Luke and Varian went to Baticul.

.:+:.

Arriving in Baticul, Luke and Varian went to Fabre's house. The maids welcomed him as always. Luke immediately spoke with Ramdas to prepare a room for Varian. Luke explained everything he need to explain and left the rest to Ramdas. After that, Luke asked Varian to come with him to see the manor. Varian was free to roam everywhere in the manor. One thing he had to remember was that if he wanted to go to the lower level of the city, he had to wear his coat and wear his hood so that his face wouldn't be revealed easily.

From that time on, Varian lived a new life in the manor. Almost with no problems…

* * *

Wew, is it interesting enough for you? I hope it does.

If there's something wrong, please let me know, I'll fix it.

Thank you for reading.


	8. Epilogue

Wow... finally... the last one! I didn't think I can bring it to an end... but I did now.

Maybe I'm rushing but if I don't write it like this, I don't how it will end. So, thank you for all who read this, because of you that I can continue it to the end.

**The Bold only is the past_, the Italic and Bold tells about their talk in Mt Zaleho._**

Please enjoy.

* * *

**Discovered**

**Epilogue**

* * *

.:+:.

Months passed and things were now returning to normal again. As if nothing happened, the world ran its usual activities. But, it was not for Luke, for everyone who knew a being named Varian. As the sun shone softly through the clouds, Luke woke up from his sleep. After opening the windows, he readied himself and went to the backyard garden. He stopped in front of one big tree and the flashback began.

.:+:.

**At the time when Varian finally lived in peace in Fabre's manor, everything was fine in the beginning. Varian behaved well since he knew that he stayed there because of Luke's kindness. He rarely talked to others at first, but when the maids found his liking, they tried to befriend him. Varian hesitated, but he also tried to be close with the others.**

**Whenever Guy visited, Luke and Varian welcomed him at the dock. Varian had to wear his coat and the hood, though. Varian rarely went down if he was not asked by Luke to accompany him. In the manor, Varian loved the garden. He often played there. He was interested in one tree, just that one big tree. For whatever his reason, it's good that he had a place he liked, so that he wouldn't be bored.**

**Varian went to the tree everyday whenever he had a chance. He stood before the tree and closed his eyes. The wind blew slowly through the tree, strongly enough to shake the small branches. Each time he went, the wind blew the leaves to fall around him. He enjoyed it.**

**One day, in the midday, the sun shone brightly, and it felt so hot outside. Still, Varian went to the big tree and stood in the shade. Meanwhile, in the manor, Luke was searching for Varian. He asked almost every maid he met. The last one said that she had saw Varian was going to the backyard garden. Luke thanked her and ran to the backyard.**

**As soon as he arrived, he looked for the green one. He saw Varian was standing near a big tree, so Luke walked to approach him. From a few meters away, Luke called, "Varian, can I have some-"**

**Luke's eyes widened, he stopped his sentence as he realized that Varian's hands became invisible. "No way…" he whispered.**

**.:+:.**

"_**Luke… Thank you for taking him in your care. But his time is not long," Anise said.**_

"_**So you notice it, huh?" Luke asked.**_

"_**Of course. However he tried to hide it, I know that his Fonons began to separate. I have experienced it once. Don't tell me you forgot," Anise said.**_

"_**How could I forget that thing? I won't forget it. That's why I will take care of him," Luke said.**_

"_**Then… it's a deal."**_

**.:+:.**

"**How could it happen so fast?"**

**When Luke was about to walk to get Varian,**** Varian looked over his shoulder, turning his body ninety degrees. He looked at Luke, who was a few meters away from him. Varian closed his eyes and smiled. Luke saw his smile and felt a bad feeling. Luke ran as fast as he could to at least grab Varian's hand.**

**As Varian smiled, his Fonons separated so quickly that Luke wasn't able to catch up. When Luke was really close to him, his body vanished as the Fonons which composed it separated. Luke was really shocked at the time and couldn't say a word. He couldn't think clearly. However, when he stepped closer to the tree, he stumbled and noticed that something was left on the ground.**

**It was Varian's coat. It didn't vanish. Luke knelt and picked it. "Varian…" Luke lifted up his head and a gentle light from the sun bathed him as he stood.**

.:+:.

Since then, Luke had sent letters to each of his friends, informing the of what had happened. It led to a lot of tears from Anise. She grieved so much that she wasn't able to handle her job as the Fon Master for weeks. Even Florian and her parents couldn't cheer her up. Everyone decided to go to Daath to visit Anise in the cathedral. They were welcomed by Pamela as soon as they entered the cathedral.

"Good morning, all of you," she greeted.

"Good morning, Pamela. Where's Anise?" Tear asked.

"She is in her room now. I've sent Florian to accompany her a while ago," Pamela said.

"Then, let's go meet her," Luke said.

Before they started walking, Pamela held them and said, "Please, cheer her up… It's sad to see her like that."

"Leave it to us."

They entered the right door and ascended the stairs. They walked to the left side door, crossing the bridge and entered a door again, leading to a corridor. In that corridor, they saw Florian who was leaning against the wall near the Tatlin's room. Luke ran toward him and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, it's you Luke, and everyone too," he said as the others followed Luke from behind, "Uhh… Pamela told me to accompany Anise and to convince her to come out from her room, but when I called her, she yelled at me, she said 'Leave me alone!'"

"How long has it been since she locked herself in?" Guy asked.

"Including today, it's nearly nearly three weeks," Florian replied.

"What? She hasn't gone out for that long?" Luke said in surprise.

"Whenever someone called her to go out, she always refuses. Even during meals. It makes me worry. She hasn't eaten for a long time…" Florian said.

"It must be hard on her. She lost '_him_' twice. Even if they are different people," Tear uttered.

"We can't force her to forget something like that so quickly," Jade said.

"Then, shall we visit her another time? But…" Guy wanted to leave her alone, but if they left her for another long time, they risked Anise's health and life.

"No, we're going in. Things can be worse if we leave her again," Luke said.

"But… but Anise will be angry… I'm scared…" Florian said.

"It's okay, Florian. Come with us. We'll convince her together," Luke encouraged him

And so, Luke led them. He knocked the door, waiting for respond. There was no respond, so he knocked it again. Now they received a response but in a rude way. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Anise shouted.

"Ow, that's some welcome," Guy said.

"Anise, it's me, Luke. Please, get out from your room. Everyone is worried about you," Luke convinced.

To that sentence, now Anise threw something to the door. "I said, leave me alone. I don't want to meet you all now!"

"Her voice, it calms a bit. It sounds like she is crying," Tear said.

"Eh? Is she?" Florian asked.

"I must say that it's a bit too exaggerated for her. She should have prepared herself for it," Jade said.

"But, Colonel, even though it is, Anise has prepared herself. Everyone will be sad if they lose their loved ones," Tear said.

"Then, what do we do?" Guy asked.

Luke knocked again, but now she didn't respond with anything again. He then tried to open the door, "Oh, it's opened." Luke opened the door slowly and saw Tokunaga on the floor. Anise threw it to make them go away earlier.

Then he continued to open it until he saw Anise was sitting on the floor near her bed with her hands folded on the bed and her head rested on them. She is sobbing, but she tried to hide it and said, "Leave me alone…"

Everyone went into the room and surrounded Anise. Luke bent beside her and tapped her shoulder, "Anise, please don't be sad…"

"How could I?" she asked, still sobbing.

"I, no, we feel the same as you. I know it is painful for you and we also feel the same. But everyone will also be sad if you do this. Pamela and Oliver were worried. Florian will also be sad if you keep being like this."

"Anise, I may not know about how you feel, but do you know? When Varian vanished, he was smiling," Tear said.

"Yes, Luke told me so too. Luke said that he was smiling at him," Guy said.

"Then he must have known about his life," Jade said.

"You're lying…" Anise mumbled.

"No, I'm not lying. He turned his body and smiled at me. It is as if he was happy that time…"

"He was not in pain when he 'died'. So you can at least be relieved," Tear said.

There was a silence among them after that, Anise was sobbing more and more. Luke didn't know what to say to her again. But then, she lifted her head from her hands, and she washed away her tears with her hands, "Why… why were they smiling… when they vanished…?"

"I believed that's because they have received what they wanted. They were satisfied and because of that, they smiled," Jade said.

"Wow, I don't expect that coming from you," Guy said.

"Well, that is what I believed."

"Maybe… you're right, Colonel," Anise said as she looked at Jade, smiling a bit. She cleaned her face again and stood up, "Thank you, everyone."

Luke stood up too and said, "Sure. It's nice to see you cheer again."

"Anise, you finally smiled! I'm so glad!" Florian said as he hugged Anise.

"I'm sorry for earlier, Florian. I couldn't think straight, and I just yelled at you," Anise apologized.

"It's okay. Let's go see Pamela!"

Florian held her hand and together, they all went to Pamela in the main hall of the cathedral. Pamela was with Oliver there.

"Anise dear," Pamela hugged Anise. "I'm so worried about you."

"Mama, I'm sorry to make you worry." Anise hugged her back.

Oliver thanked Luke and the others for their efforts. Things would really return to normal again. After that, Anise thanked everyone again. On the next day, Luke and the others went home; Anise saw them off at Daath's bay. "Good bye and thanks!" she waved her hand to them.

.:+:.

After that event, Fon Master Anise held a meeting, and it was agreed to break the Score Stone in Mt. Zaleho. She also sealed off the glyph and the door, so that this event wouldn't repeat. After a long time of work, Anise finally had free time.

"Anise, it's time to go," Florian said.

"Oh, okay," Anise stood up and cleaned her clothes from dust.

"Huh? What is that stone?"

"This? It's just a memorial. Let's go to Baticul."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see Luke again."

And they went to Baticul. While they were sailing, Anise thought for herself, _ I will not disappoint you, Ion, I'll make this world the one you wanted, and Varian, because of you, I can be like this, thank you… both of you. I, no, we won't forget, because there's still you with us._

"Anise, look! That's Baticul," Florian said.

"Oh, we arrive earlier than I thought," Anise said.

There, they met Luke and they went to the manor. To be exact, they went to the big tree where Varian vanished. Anise prayed for a while and said to Luke, "The _Gentle Light_ will always be with us, everyday and everytime, right?"

"Yeah, of course."

**-.:+:. The End .:+:.-**


End file.
